Simply Perfect
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Risa was in labor, but there was no way she was going to tell her husband that.


**A/N: I'm pretty happy with the way this story turned out. I hope you all like it!**

Otani looked to the papers he was grading and then back at me. Papers. Me. Papers. Me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my attention away from the show I was watching to glare at my husband. He grimaced at the face I was making and went back to the damn papers again but not for long.

I couldn't take it any longer. I felt like an animal of exibit. "I never thought I would say this. Stop looking at me dammit!" I moved around on the couch to get a bit more comfortable which was a waste of energy. It was no help. I was currently nine months pregnant, the only way to get comfortable again was to be... well... unpregnant at this point.

Otani blushed a little but looked more irritated then embarrassed, "I'm can't help it," he defended.

"I'm fine Otani. I'm just fine,"I lied smoothly.

In a way I was telling the truth and in a way I was telling a half truth. I was about as fine as a woman in labor can be. I wasn't going to tell him I was in labor until I needed to though. He was a father who wanted to be involved, but I just wanted to see him live to see his first child be born. I knew in my heart he wouldn't live if I told him know that my back pains were labor pains. I would have to kill him just to get through labor. He acted like I was going to explode any second and I had to face facts and admit that in a way I was going to explode, but I would live through it.

Otani was anxious enough for about ten people. I was starting to feel like I couldn't do anything without having eyes on me everywhere I went. I couldn't sigh without him jumping up and asking if we needed to go to the hospital. I couldn't move around without him asking if I was in pain. I wasn't allowed to carry anything heavier than a pillow. I couldn't sleep next to him because he just laid there waiting for something to happen. I sometimes thought I heard ticking.

I wanted to kill him, but he was lucky because I didn't have the energy to move. Although if looks could kill… I had the desire. I the strongest desire to kill him. Manic looks sometimes crossed my mind while I was thinking of new ways to kill my husband and when he saw the looks he usually backed away from me slowly. I was scary these day, or so I was told.

"You're two days late."

As if I didn't know. He was informing me of something that was a constant reminder. It's hard to miss a living being in your uterus. It moves and kicks you if you dare forget. Although you never forget because you feel like the size of Tokyo, but just in case the kicking is always happening.

Otani got up from the couch and started pacing the room. "Otani, would you please just sit down?" I pleaded as I tried to move without him seeing.

"I'm worried dammit!"

"There's nothing to be worried about." I reassured for the zillionth time. "Unless you want to worry about the fact that I'm going to have you neutered so I don't have to go through this again." It was a thought that just randomly popped into my head but seemed like a brilliant idea all the same.

The joke bombed because he was too worried to tell a joke from truth anymore.

Ontani looked like he wanted to protect himself but he didn't seem to have the energy. He looked at me and then he sat down on the couch. He kept his distance thought. I knew he was a smart man. If I had the energy I would have given him a cookie.

In ten seconds he was up again and pacing around the room, putting a hole in our new carpet. He was on his second trip across the room when my water broke. It was hard to miss.

Dammit.

Otani paled. He looked like he wanted to climb the walls. "What the hell?!"

Oh joy to the world! He was calming himself for the joyous occasion.

Two hours later I was in the middle of full on labor and Otani had finally pulled himself together enough to stay in the room. Mimi told him that if he didn't calm himself she was going to knock him out with one of her heels. It had been years since she had admitted to Otani that she had a thing for him and you could tell that she still was a little bit in love with him. For her to threaten him with any type of harm was saying something. On top of it all when Mimi issued a threat she usually kept it. My husband took the hint and took a couple of deep breaths and sat his ass down for the first time in two hours.

At the moment when Mimi had issued the threat I had worried about Otani getting hit in the head and getting hurt with a pair of Mimi's killer heels. Now that I was in the middle of the worst pain in my life I was wishing Mimi had worn bigger heels.

Otani was holding my hand and whispering comforting wording in my ear and all I could think of doing was ripping my husband apart. Nothing could describe the feeling of childbirth. The pain was going to kill me. I were hurting in places I never wanted to feel again and yet you couldn't do anything but push when the contractions hit and they hit damn hard!

Why in God's name did I want to do this naturally?

I looked at the door that Mimi had gone through a couple of minutes before. "Bring her back! Bring her back!"

Everyone in the room seemed to understand what I was talking about but Otani was lost, "Bring who back?"

Mimi had left the room along with all our friends and family when I had went into labor to make more room for the doctors. "I want her to hit you. I want her to hit you hard! I want blood!" Someone needed to hand me a pair of heels I would do it myself!

Otani looked a little worried but I ignored him. If he couldn't understand what I was going through then he was safer just being silent. He would live longer that way.

I had nothing but my hand wrapped around Otani's. I squeezed it as hard as I could when the doctor told me to push for the thousandth time.

It was like four but it felt like more!

"OWWWWWW!"

"You're doing great," the doctor reassured my from his place in between my legs.

"OWWWWWW!"

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

Another contraction. Another push. Another contraction. Another push.

Finally after what seemed like forever a cry broke through.

The doctor smiled and came up holding a red faced, tiny baby, "Congratulations! The two of you have a baby girl." The doctor took our baby to us.

When the doctor put our baby girl in my arms I don't know who cried harder but I could tell you every detail of our baby girl and I could tell you that for the first time that day I didn't want to kill Otani.

He had given me the best thing I could have ever asked for. He had given us a family. Somehow I felt like I couldn't have been more complete.

Otani touched our baby girl lightly on the forehead and smiled at her quieting screams.

"You did well."

I twitched, "You'll never touch me again." I informed him firmly.

Otani ignored the comment and smiled. I handed over our daughter to him and knew that I wouldn't love him more.

I also wouldn't be less attracted to him either. He really was never touching me again.


End file.
